


[vid] So What

by kaydeefalls



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Women Being Awesome, kickass ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>So, so what? I'm still a rock star.</em> A tribute to the kickass ladies of the Avengers cinematic universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] So What

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "So What", by Pink  
> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?oa1attk3hr227oe) (.mov, 51 MB)

**Password:** rockstar

LYRICS:  
I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent  
I got a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight

So, so what  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we’re done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

(Uh check my flow, aw)  
The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!)  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight  
na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight  
na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight

So, so what  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we’re done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So, so what  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we’re done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
And you're a tool  
So, so what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight


End file.
